I Need To Tell You
by Pam5
Summary: Added Scene from Eine Kleine Nacht Murder


I Need to Tell You Added Dialogue for Scene at Maddie's House from "Eine Kleine Nacht Murder"  
  
Scene takes place in Maddie's guestroom. It picks up after Maddie persuades Annie to stay at David's.  
  
Annie starts to gather her luggage again to leave.  
  
Maddie (taking a deep breath and looking directly at Annie): Annie, there is something else . . . Maybe this isn't the best time, but I'm not sure when we'll have another chance to talk alone. I don't know. . . . Maybe I'm just feeling a little emotional after what happened tonight. But there is something I want to talk to you about.  
  
Annie (stops packing, and makes eye contact with Maddie): What is it, Maddie? Are you really okay?  
  
Maddie gets up and closes the bedroom door, so that she can talk privately with Annie without her "bodyguards" overhearing. She sits on the bed near Annie.  
  
Maddie: I'm fine. It's just that I've wanted to talk to you about this for awhile, but I just haven't . . .  
  
Her voice trails off and Annie looks at her curiously.  
  
Maddie continues: Annie, I know we've always been close . . . so I hope you'll understand why I haven't said anything before now.  
  
Annie listens intently to Maddie, watching her struggle for words.  
  
Maddie (heavy sigh and looking towards the floor): I know we haven't really talked much in the last few months. And I've haven't really stayed in touch. . . . I'm sorry about that. It's just that it's been kind of a difficult time, for a lot of reasons.  
  
Annie: What is it, Maddie?  
  
Maddie: Well, it's just that some things happened. Some things that I haven't really talked to anyone about.  
  
Annie: Maddie, what's wrong? No more beating around the bush.  
  
Maddie: Nothing's wrong. It's just that . . .  
  
She takes a deep breath.  
  
Maddie continues: Annie, I was pregnant last year.  
  
Annie's eyes open widely, startled by the news. She waits for Maddie to continue.  
  
Maddie (still not making eye contact): It wasn't planned. It just happened. I was . . . ambivalent about the relationship, so I went home to Chicago for awhile to think.  
  
Maddie looks up at her for the first time.  
  
Maddie: While I was there, I found out I was pregnant.  
  
Annie (stammering slightly): Maddie . . .Why didn't you say anything? I wish I could've helped you. . . .  
  
Maddie: I know. I just couldn't. I didn't tell anybody except my parents.  
  
Annie just looks at her sadly.  
  
Maddie: Anyway, I decided to come back to LA and have the baby here. . . . Try to work things out. And then, not long after I got back, we lost the baby.  
  
Annie: Oh, Maddie. I'm so sorry. (Pause) I . . . I don't even know what to say.  
  
Annie leans over and hugs Maddie. Maddie struggles to hold back the tears.  
  
Maddie (blinking away tears): I was about seven months along. Even though it wasn't planned, we were happy. We were making plans, trying to work things out.  
  
Maddie pauses a moment, swallows hard, and then continues.  
  
Maddie: But then I went to labor pre-maturely, and they couldn't save the baby.  
  
Annie just holds Maddie's hand and looks at her soothingly, as she listens.  
  
Maddie (steadying her voice): Anyway, I'm okay now. Really. I've just tried to get on with things.  
  
Maddie tries to smile. Annie smiles back. She looks at Maddie sympathetically.  
  
Annie (gently): Maddie, why did you decide to tell me all this now?  
  
Maddie hesitates.  
  
Maddie: Because we've always been close. And I wanted you to know . . .  
  
Annie looks at her, anticipating more.  
  
Annie: And . . .  
  
Maddie (looking for the right words): Well . . . It's just that . . .  
  
Annie is almost afraid to ask the next question, for fear of the answer.  
  
Annie (carefully): David was the father, wasn't he?  
  
Maddie looks down and sighs heavily, as she answers.  
  
Maddie (quietly): Yes. He was.  
  
She still cannot make eye contact with Annie, and just waits for her reaction.  
  
Annie: Oh, Maddie. I just wish I would've known. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I mean, I really thought you and David were finished. This is getting complicated . . .  
  
Maddie (looking up at her): Annie, I didn't tell you so that you would stop seeing David. It's just that I knew he wouldn't say anything. We promised each other . . .  
  
Annie: Does it bother you? I mean, me and David? Honestly, Maddie.  
  
Maddie: No, it doesn't. We have to get on with things. I'm glad he's getting on with things.  
  
Annie: But, if this is hurting you . . . I mean, I knew you guys had this history, but . . . I had no idea things had gotten so serious with you two. (then looking directly at Maddie) Are you sure it's really over? I mean really?  
  
Maddie: It's over. It's been over for awhile. After the baby . . .We just drifted. When I was pregnant, we said we were going to try to make it work. I'm not going to lie to you. We loved each other. And we thought it was important, for the baby's sake, for us to make a commitment.  
  
Maddie actually smiles a little.  
  
Maddie continues: Well, maybe not just for the baby's sake . . . for us, too. But then, afterwards, we just didn't talk about it. For some reason, we just couldn't talk about it. We'd see each other every day. . . . Not really together, but not . . . Somewhere along the way, it just ended.  
  
Maddie pauses, wiping tears.  
  
Maddie (making direct eye contact): Really, I'm okay with it. Really.  
  
Annie (not convinced): I wouldn't do anything to hurt you.  
  
She shakes her head slowly as silence fills the room.  
  
Annie continues (blowing a deep breath out): I just don't see how I can keep seeing David knowing this. I'm going to have to think about things.  
  
Maddie (dabs at her eyes, then takes a deep breath to compose herself): Annie, it's okay. I'm sure. But, are you? I mean, ten years of marriage is a lot to . . .  
  
Annie (shakes her head, and stares off into space): I don't know, Maddie. I can't think about that right now. I guess I'll deal with that when I have to . . . Right now, I just want you to be okay.  
  
Maddie just nods and smiles bravely.  
  
As they hug each other again, Annie doesn't see the tears well up in Maddie's eyes.  
  
Scene ends 


End file.
